Only Treats This Year
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Bobby has ideas for a Happy Halloween and puts his plan into action.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Treats This Year**

It had been another long week at work –another long day. But, as was usually the case, Bobby found himself restless and unable to sleep.

Autumn was upon the City and, with his bedroom window raised a few inches, he delighted in October's crisp night air. He fluffed his pillows and propped himself up in bed.

On the night table to his left was his first mug of hot chocolate to ring in the new Fall Season. He took a sip, finding himself smiling at the comforting taste, and returned to his novel.

After reading for an hour or so, he felt his eyelids growing weary, so he turned out the light and cuddled down beneath his sheet and fluffy blue blanket, allowing sleep to finally overtake him.

X X X

Their recently-solved case was disturbing to him, but equally as intriguing. As with most crimes of passion, this one had involved a tangled web of emotions: loneliness, desperation, lies, deceit, and jealousy. Yes, this one had all those elements, but it had something else, too: danger, erotica, sex –all lurking in the mysterious darkness of night that he loved—the enticement of eternal life; vampires.

Bobby grinned in his sleep.

X X X

It was a beautiful Saturday morning with a deep blue sky. The sun was bright and quickly chasing away the chill of the night air.

After enjoying the morning paper and his wake-up cup of coffee, Bobby made one of the phone calls he'd been thinking about. He smiled as he hung up the receiver, ecstatic about securing one of the hardest-to-obtain commodities in October –a hotel reservation in Salem, Massachusetts, on the weekend before Halloween.

Now it was time for his second call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eam-Alex, it's me."

"Hi you," Alex smiled at the unexpected call from her partner.

"Hi. I um – I was won-wondering…"

"No, I don't have plans today. What'cha wanna do?" she replied, assuming she knew the reason for his call.

She heard him chuckle over the line and smiled.

"If you want to do something today, that's fine, but I had something else in mind." He listened to the silence while she thought –knowing that her curiosity was kicking in.

"Okay, I'm game," she answered, though feeling a bit tentative. But when it came down to it, she was happy to spend time with Bobby whenever, and wherever, he wanted.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled. "I'll pick you at 7 for dinner and I'll fill you in."

X X X

Bobby refilled his coffee mug and settled back on the couch. He picked up his novel –the last in the Carlotta series.

"This is gonna be a great Halloween."

The End (??)


	2. Chapter 2

**Daring**

Before Bobby realized it, another hour had passed. The funny thing was, he _also_ realized that he'd only turned one page in the book.

He smiled, letting out a soft chuckle at himself. It was happening more and more lately. Whenever thoughts of Eames entered his mind, there was little room for anything else. He'd spent the last hour daydreaming --lost in his imagination while conjuring up images of their approaching Halloween weekend.

He placed the book on the coffee table and got up, deciding he'd better get busy with his weekend chores. He was looking forward to dinner with Eames, even though he was feeling a bit nervous about how she would respond to his proposition. He reminded himself of her words: "I'm game," and knew he'd use them as a weapon to throw back at her if she resisted. If there was one thing he knew about his partner, it was that she couldn't resist a dare.

X X X

Alex smiled as the waitress delivered their meals to the table. "Thank you," she said, then looked across the table at her partner. She smiled again as she caught Bobby subtly eyeing the ample cleavage of their ghoulish serving wench as she placed his plate before him.

"Looks pretty good," he said, as he checked over both of their meals.

"I can't believe you chose this place," Alex confided, still smiling. "I feel ridiculous -like some damn tourist."

Bobby gave her a scoffing look. "C'mon, it's fun," he smiled. "Besides, it's the right atmosphere for what I have to tell you," he teased as he lifted his glass and took a gulp of his beer -more driven by the need for courage than actual thirst.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Okay, so out with it. What do you have to tell me?"

Bobby finished chewing, swallowed and leaned slightly over the table. "I was hoping you'd sound more excited than annoyed," he teased.

She sipped her own drink and smiled, deciding to play along. "Okay, what is this thing you _have_ to tell me that's _so_ fantastic that you had to bring me to _this_ fabulous atmosphere here at Jekyll & Hyde's. . ." her own laughter kept her from completing her question.

Bobby's head tilted to the left, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed -it was his usual silent expression of admonishment.

"Oh no! Don't tell me the Captain suckered you into having us chaperone the P.A.L. Halloween party again!"

Bobby chuckled and shook his head 'no.' "No, it's _way_ better than that...I think."

"_Anything's_ better than that!"

"I-- I made a reservation..." Bobby confided in almost a whisper, again leaning towards her across the table.

"For this place? On Halloween!" she exclaimed. "It's chaos down here in the Village on Halloween! Why would you. . ."

Bobby looked to his left and right at the too-close tables. It was obvious from the curious glances of the other patrons that they had overheard Alex's rant. He leaned in closer, trying to whisper for privacy, but still had to speak loudly enough so she could hear him over the commotion of the surrounding diners.

"Not for this place. For the Hawthorne . . ." he told her, and again got interrupted by her impatience.

"Hawthorne? New Jersey? What the heck is there to do in Hawthorne. . ."

Bobby held up his hands to interrupt her. "Not Hawthorne New Jersey. The Hawthorne Hotel -in, um, in Salem -- --Massachusetts. For the weekend, rrrr- right before Halloween."

_Wait a second. Did I just hear him right? Him. Me. Away for an entire weekend. In Massachusetts. In a hotel?_ Alex couldn't fight back her smile. Nor could she control the slight blush that crept over her cheeks. "Well, you're full of surprises," she said, still grinning, and quickly reached for her drink.

Bobby smiled. _She seems pretty receptive to the idea. I think she's gonna do it. But wait - it's not fair. I haven't told her everything yet_. He gulped what remained in his beer mug, then leaned towards her again, resting his muscular forearms on the edge of the table.

"Th-th-there's just one - small thing," he stammered.

"Go on," she prodded.

"I'm um, I'm sure you can imagine -everything's pretty booked up this time of year."

Alex felt her blush deepen. She had a good guess of what was coming next. She thought about blurting it out -finishing his sentence and thought as she does so many times on the job. _Nah. It's too much fun watching him squirm. I'm gonna make him say it_.

She sat, still smiling, while forcing herself to be patient. _He's so damn cute_.

"I um, I was able to find a room -jus-just one-but it has two beds," he said, emphasizing the 'two' -as if Alex needed the assurance and any further persuasion.

"Sounds fun," she smiled, giving a carefree shrug of her shoulders. She took another bite of her chicken -while her stomach felt as if a million butterflies had just hatched.

X X X

It was close to midnight when Bobby drove Alex home. Before exiting the car, he reached into the back seat and retrieved a Macy's Small Brown Bag. Always a gentleman, he opened the passenger door and escorted Alex to her front porch.

"Thanks. I had fun," she smiled, then turned the key in the lock.

Bobby reached for the handle and opened the door for her. Their hands briefly brushed and she felt his radiating warmth. "You're welcome. I had fun, too."

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds--silent.

"Here. This is for you," Bobby said with a smile as he held the bag up to her.

"What's this?" Alex asked.

The moonlight reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"It's to help you prepare for our trip -to get ready for Halloween."

"What's to prepare for?" she asked with a dismissive tone. "It's Salem on Halloween! Capitol of the witch trials! I've got a black dress and a witch's hat and broom from a couple of years ago. I'm ready."

Bobby gave her 'that look' again. "You're too good of a detective to make assumptions, Eames" he teased, pushing the handles of the bag into her fingers.

She smiled. "Call me tomorrow?"

Bobby nodded. "G'night Ea-Alex."

"Good night."

X X X

Bobby waited until she was safely locked inside before returning to the car. He smiled as he drove away.

X X X

Inside, Alex kicked off her shoes, set the bag on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Once settled on the sofa, she reached for the bag and began unpacking the contents. A smile spread across her lips. "I should've known," she chastised herself when she saw the full set of Carlotta novels. _So, we're not going to be a witch and a warlock for Halloween. We're going to be vampires._

It was late. She realized she was too tired to begin reading right now, but her detective's -and more importantly-her womanly curiosity got the best of her. She turned on her computer and found the web site for the Hawthorne Hotel.

Alex clicked on the 'reservations' tab and found, true to Bobby's word, that there were no more rooms available; everything was booked.

She then clicked on the 'accommodations' tab. She smiled as pictures of the luxurious, plush rooms filled her screen. Each bedroom was decorated with a mixture of antique and replica 18th century furniture. Each had a chandelier and a reading area with a fireplace flanked by wingback chairs. The heavy brocade drapes, in rich burgundy, purple, green and gold tones added more opulence to the suites.

She also made another observation; true to Bobby's word: two double beds.

Alex sipped her tea and smiled. Just 'cause there are two doesn't mean we have to use two.

END Chpt. 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Anticipation**

Two weeks had passed since Bobby's invitation, but to Alex it felt like time was dragging. _That's what always happens when you're looking forward to something –it feels like Halloween_ _weekend will never get here._

It was a sunny but chilly autumn Saturday. Bobby had plans with Lewis for the day, so Alex used the time to do her usual housework and chores, then visited her parents and nephew. She planned to get more reading done on Saturday night and Sunday. Their Halloween weekend was only a week away and, although she realized she'd never finish all the books, she was developing a good "feel" for the characters and learning Rosalie's history.

She found herself thinking about Bobby more and more and wondered if he, too, was feeling the anticipation and excitement of their upcoming trip. If he was, he wasn't letting on at work. Aside from a few more smiles than usual, and the casual question of how her reading was coming along, things between them were normal.

She didn't exactly _feel_ 'normal' however. Throughout the week, she found herself daydreaming –thinking back to their undercover assignment and the night they spent pretending to be just Alex and Bob –an ordinary couple with a fascination of vampires and Carlotta novels. She would often find herself with eyes closed, mentally picturing how fabulous Bobby looked in his black jeans, shirt and jacket. And worse than that, after having spent hours of reading about theses creatures of the night –who were all just as thirsty for sex as they were for blood—Alex began wondering more and more about her partner and what lied beneath those clothes.

X X X

On Saturday night, Alex fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate and snuggled in on her sofa. She picked up the novel, flipped to the book-marked page, and resumed reading. After twenty-five or so pages, she was intrigued as she turned the page and discovered that the next few passages had been underlined. Hmm, did Bobby do this? Or maybe a previous reader did it, if he picked these up at the used book store? It reminded her of their case against Judge Sabatelli when she teased him about highlighting the 'good parts.'

She emptied her mug –now cooled off so it tasted like chocolate milk—and returned her attention to the pages before her:

_The throbbing in Robert's neck pained him as much as it excited him. His desire for the **sweet Rosalie** was unquenchable—ageless. She extracted her mouth from his pulsating neck and, with a smile of sordid delight, watched as the droplets of blood ran beneath his collar, staining his shirt crimson. He moaned his lust for her, signaling to her with a thrust of his manhood against her pelvis, but he knew that his sexual release was at her mercy. Only Rosalie was ever in charge. In rapture as Robert's warm, iron-metallic blood trickled at the back of her throat, she roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and claimed his mouth. He felt bloody fangs scrape his lips and tongue. She quickly yanked his hair, jerking his head backwards and dislodging their mouths. Rosalie reached down to rub the aching manhood of her willing victim. She felt his urgency straining against fabric. Robert stared into the **tawny eyes of his eternal lover**, silent begging written all over his face. Rosalie smiled and turned her head, glancing to the other side of the room. **She took Robert's hand and led him to the oblong box**_.

Alex felt weakness overtake her arm and the book dropped onto her lap. Holy crap! I wonder if Bobby DID underline that part. He's giving me hints about the weekend.

She realized that her own pulse had increased a few beats just from reading. She took a couple of deep breaths, regaining her composure and plodded off to the bathroom for a shower.

X X X

Shortly after midnight and being settled in bed, Alex's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Lewis just dropped me off." He sounded happy and, maybe, a little buzzed.

"Oh, it's you. Hi. You have fun?" She tried to mask the happiness in her voice at hearing from him. She felt her heart flutter.

"Yeah. You know, the usual. So um, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Mrs. Petrowski is done with your costume. She wants me to bring you by for a final fitting."

_Oh my gosh. He had a Rosalie costume made for me? How'd he know my measurements_?

"Alex?"

"Oh, yeah, yes. That'll be fun. What time? And who's Mrs. Petrowski?"

"Lewis' mom's neighbor. She's a really good seamstress. I'll pick you up at 11:30 and take you to brunch, then we'll head over to her house."

"Sounds good," Alex agreed with a little giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I can't believe you had a costume made for me. I should've known…you think of everything."

"Well, you **are** my **Sweet Rosalie**, **aren't you**?"

X X X

Alex hung up the phone and snuggled into her bed. "_I'm his Sweet Rosalie_." She laid smiling in the darkness. "_What have I gotten myself into?"_

Eventually she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt about him.

End. Ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Perfect Fit**

Alex shivered as a chill awoke her from her sleep. She checked the clock as she reached for the heavier comforter folded at the foot of her bed. She was too cold and too sleepy to get up to close her bedroom window so, instead, she snuggled farther down into her bed and tucked the blanket tightly around her shoulders and neck.

Thanks to several crooked slats in her window blinds, beams of moonlight infiltrated the room and reflected off her dresser mirror. Alex laid in the semi-darkness, looking at the eerie shadows cast around the room. She listened as the brisk October breeze rustled the leaves on the trees in her backyard and sent acorns bouncing off the roof, deck and tool shed. With every thump, or tap or ping –depending upon if the acorn hit shingle, wood or metal, it was as if nature were playing its own melody of autumn.

The sounds ultimately serenaded Alex back to sleep, and she resumed dreaming of him.

X X X

Sunday morning brought a gray, foreboding sky and a damp chill to the air –the kind of weather that reassures that Halloween will soon be here.

Alex smiled as she examined herself in the mirror. Skinny black jeans tucked into knee-high, high-heeled black boots and a burgundy V-neck cashmere sweater that hugged her curves just right. _This should get me noticed_, she said. Then she laughed at herself. _When did I start caring that Bobby notice me?_

She was looking forward to seeing him, enjoying a leisurely brunch together and, of course, seeing her Rosalie costume.

As Alex walked by her kitchen to the living room she, once again, glanced at the time. She paced the floor and peered out the front window every few seconds to see if he'd arrived. She felt like an eager teenager waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up for a date. Finally, and right on time, she watched as Bobby's car pulled up and parked in front of her house. She smiled and took a deep breath in a lame attempt to mask her excitement and project an image of composure. _This is crazy. It's just Bobby. I wonder if he feels the same way?_

X X X

"Hi!" he smiled when she opened the door. His eyes traversed her body at first sight, and again when he followed her to the living room and enjoyed the rear view.

"_God, he looks hot_," Alex thought. Bobby, too, was wearing black jeans, a black top with maroon trim and an oxblood leather jacket.

"Here. This is for you!" he said as he passed her a small black plastic bag that jingled.

Alex looked at him suspiciously –but curiously—took the bag and opened it.

"It's not designer or anything. I got it last night from a street vendor in the Village."

Alex smiled as she removed the item from the bag. (It was a long belt of black and silver metallic rings and in between every four or five links, there were simulated garnet and onyx stones). "It's great! I love it!" she smiled, and immediately draped the belt around her hips and clasped it. "I'm gonna go check it in the mirror."

Bobby wanted to follow her to the bedroom to watch her 'model', but restrained his normal impulse.

"It matches my outfit today perfectly! Come see!"

She didn't have to ask twice.

X X X

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea –stuffing myself before my fitting."

Bobby smiled.

"I didn't even know Aldo's had Sunday brunch. Thank you. It was delicious," Alex smiled.

"I ate twice as much as you," Bobby chuckled.

"You can afford to –you're twice as tall!"

_Yeah, well, you're butt's lookin' pretty damn good in those jeans_. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup, let's go."

When they got up from the booth, Bobby helped Alex on with her jacket, and they headed to Mrs. Petrowski's house.

X X X

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alex said to the gray-haired woman, extending her hand.

"It's good to meet you, too," the old woman said. She still had a very noticeable Slavic accent.

Alex watched as Bobby bent to kiss the old woman hello. "How are you, Mrs. P.?"

"Ah, I can't complain, Bobby. Come, come. This way," she urged as she lead them through the living room into the parlor.

"I do my sewing in here. The light is much better," Mrs. Petrowski explained.

Bobby and Alex stood side by side, watching as the old woman reached for a garment bag. She held the hanger a few inches above her head.

"Do you want to see it here first, or do you want to go upstairs and try it on?" she smiled.

Alex looked up at Bobby, deciding she would defer to his choice.

"Take it upstairs," he softly said to Alex; his warm breath wafting by her ear. "I want to see you in it."

_Geez. If he whispers to me like that next weekend I'll crawl into any damn box he wants. God, his voice is sexy_.

The old woman smiled. She knew love in a couple's eyes when she saw it.

"Come, dear. You can use my bedroom to try it on," she said with a knowing smile.

Bobby watched as the two women ascended the stairs. His stomach fluttered and his chest heaved a sigh of anticipation. _She's gonna look fabulous. Please let it fit_.

X X X

Mrs. Petrowski rejoined Bobby downstairs while Alex changed. To pass the time, they talked about the old neighborhood and Lewis and his family. Finally, a squeal of a door hinge and a creaking floorboard hinted that Alex was on her way downstairs.

Bobby's eyes darted to the stairway. He couldn't wait to see his Rosalie. He felt his pulse quicken when, step by step, ever so slowly, the tattered and charred hemline of his eternal love's dress appeared down the staircase.

End. Chpt. 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Enticement**

"Al –_Eames_, wait! Stop!" Bobby called to her at the top of the staircase.

Poor old Mrs. Petrowski jumped from the surprise of his sudden outburst.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alex called down the stairs.

"I-I –I've changed my mind." Bobby's eyes shifted to look at Mrs. Petrowski. He was embarrassed to continue –feeling foolish at his admission, but he had to say it. "I don't want to see it. I wanna be surprised next weekend."

Alex smiled. There was still so much little boy left in her big bear of a man.

"Just tell me –does it fit?" Bobby's weight shifted from leg to leg as he anxiously awaited her answer.

"Like a glove," she gloated, knowing that her answer would entice him. _Yeah, it fits. And I look damn fabulous._

"G-good, good." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair as the mental imagery filled his head.

"Okay then. I guess I'll go get changed. Again."

"I'll help you dear," Mrs. Petrowski called, and headed up the stairs. "I want to see it on you."

X X X

They were back in Bobby's car and on the way home to Alex's house.

Alex glanced sideways and thought she detected a lingering blush of embarrassment on Bobby's cheeks.

"So, why the change of heart?" she asked smugly.

"I –I," Bobby stammered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just wanna be surprised. It um, it adds to the anticipation of the weekend."

"Well, it's only fair, I suppose," Alex snipped. "I suppose I'm not going to be able to see your costume 'til we get to Salem."

Bobby nodded his concurrence.

"Speaking of costumes," Alex pressed on. "How'd you know my measurements? I mean, I'm sure you could've guessed, but –well…"

"Roxanne. In Personnel," Bobby confessed.

"You went in my personnel file?" Alex asked, astonished.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "She did. She's allowed. I um, I just asked her to look at your measurement card from when you were fitted for your new dress blues –af-after the baby."

"Yeah, well ..my weight better not have been on there!" Alex joked.

"There's nothing wrong with your weight," Bobby answered. "I just wanted to make sure of 'em –that's all. _You know_?"

"_I know __what_?"

"Well –after the baby. You've –a woman's body changes."

"Gets fatter, you mean," Alex answered with an 'edge' to her tone, while secretly pleased that he'd noticed her figure.

"You're not fat. You're just…" Bobby stammered, looking for the right words that wouldn't get him in trouble. "A woman's hips get rounder –you're umm. . ."

Alex watched him squirm and loved every second. She saws his eyes dart back and forth from the road to her chest. She smiled. _I can't wait to hear this_.

"You're umm, parts of you are -- --fuller." He was trying so hard to be diplomatic.

"Ahhhhhh," Alex smiled. "I was _wondering_ who designed that décolletage."

She saw Bobby blush deeper, as the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

_Shit. Nothing gets by her, does it?_ Bobby groaned to himself.

X X X

Desperate to change the topic, Bobby said, "You know, it's actually pretty funny –my asking Mrs. Petrowski to make that dress."

Alex looked at Bobby, "Why's that?"

"When Lewis and I were kids, all the neighborhood kids used to be afraid of that house –when Mrs. Petrowski's parents lived there. Her parents and grandparents were from Romania. Transylvania. We were all sure it was haunted and full of vampires," Bobby chuckled.

Alex looked on with interest.

"And now here she is," Bobby smiled as he glanced towards the passenger seat. "Helping me dress up my own little vampire."

Alex merely smiled. She loved seeing Bobby happy and seeing his boyish enthusiasm.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Alex said, "I'll never finish all the reading in time. It was so _helpful_ of you to underline the good parts."

_No reaction. He either didn't do it, or he's got a great poker face. Oh well…I'll let it slide for now. I think I've embarrassed him enough today_.

"I only underlined the part that I thought was most interesting," Bobby answered matter-of-factly. (Of course, he was recalling a different part which he underlined –the passage that explained the history of Rosalie and Robert and why they were forever linked in passionate, blood-thirsty immortality).

Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise of his unexpected candid admission. She was recalling a totally different passage. She decided to play it cool. It was, after all, just a fictional story. She couldn't hold it against any man for appreciating the sexy parts.

Again, she let the subject drop and moved on to ask, "So, since I won't be seeing your costume until the weekend, can you at least tell me which character from the series you're going to be?"

"Robert, of course."

Alex's stomach clenched with nerves. Her mind's eye replayed the scene of Rosalie's and Robert's passionate kiss and fondling –and heading off towards that damn box.

"I thought you would've figured that one out, Eames. It's not a far stretch," Bobby teased. He turned his head towards her for a moment and gave her a smile. "You said it was helpful –rr-reading the underlined parts."

X X X

They spent a leisurely afternoon back at Alex's house, sending out for pizza for dinner and sharing a bottle of wine.

Bobby decided to head for home a little after 8:30.

Alex walked him to the front door, where they stopped to chat a moment longer and say their good-nights.

Still feeling a buzz from the wine, Alex playfully slapped at Bobby's forearm and pouted, "You know –I'm still not sure I'm not mad at you for sneaking my measurements."

Bobby smiled. _My fierce little partner is so cute when she's drunk_.

"I'm sorry for sneaking," he pledged an apology, hand splayed over his heart. "It was a necessary evil." He looked at her and smiled.

She was still pretend-pouting and, perhaps too tipsy too realize it, but was sliding her index and middle fingers up and down, caressing his arm as they stood there talking.

"Besides," Bobby said, trying to bait her, "With your detective skills, I bet you do know my measurements."

He swung his jacket from his shoulder and began putting it on. As he opened the door and jogged down the stairs, Alex stood in the doorway and called to him.

"All I know is that you wear a size 13 shoe."

Bobby grinned. "Funny how you'd remember that. See ya at work tomorrow. Lock up."

Leaving her standing in the doorway, speechless, he jogged the rest of the way to his car, got in and drove off down the street, still smiling.

Enc. Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts on a Journey**

Alex was still smiling as she locked the door and watched the red tail lights disappear down her street. She headed straight to her bedroom and took the garment bag out of her closet. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she couldn't resist trying on the dress again.

Once finished buttoning the back –which was no easy task—she turned to face herself in the mirror. She found herself smiling again as she admired her reflection. The dress did fit her perfectly. The open neckline sat comfortably just below the roundness of her shoulders and, although there were no straps for support, Mrs. Petrowski had sewn under-wire bra cups into the bodice. (It was an old Hollywood dressmaker's trick: using cups that were a size too small, resulting in outrageous cleavage as breasts dared to spill from their confinement). Alex loved what she was seeing. The dress emphasized her tiny waist and hugged the perfect round curve of her hips before floating to the floor_. Floating. That's how I feel. Is it just because of the dress? Or did I have too much wine?_ But she couldn't lie to her own heart. She knew that neither excuse was true. _Who am I trying to kid? It's because of __him__ –Bobby_. Her lips curved into a smile merely at saying his name. _I'm not falling in love. I'm already there_.

She spun around with a gleeful squeal and tumbled onto her bed. "I can't wait 'til the weekend!"

X X X 

A little later, after changing into her pajamas and making a cup of tea, Alex settled into bed to resume her Carlotta reading. She wanted to complete as many of the stories as possible—to learn all she could about Robert and Rosalie so that she could really lose herself in the experience. In her mind's eye she now pictured Bobby and herself in the roles.

After about an hour, Alex grew tired. She marked the page, put the book down on her night table and turned out the light. As she laid in the darkness, Bobby's words repeated in her head: _"I only underlined the part that I thought was most interesting."_ (Of course, Alex was still mistakenly under the impression that Bobby had been referring to the sexy passage). She turned on her side, grasped the spare pillow and hugged it to her. _I can't wait to kiss you, either, my handsome Robert. _She drifted off to a deep, dream-filled sleep.

X X X

The workweek had been excruciatingly slow but, finally, Friday had arrived. Both Bobby and Alex had made requests to the Captain –separately, and for different make-believe reasons, of course, --to leave early.

Alex glanced up from her laptop and looked across their desks. Bobby had his nose buried in a file, intently reading.

"What's that? The Meliti tox results?"

Bobby's brown eyes darted up and locked with hers. Feeling like a schoolboy who'd been caught with his comics hidden in his history book, he passed the folder across the desk and waited for her reaction. Alex opened the folder and stifled a laugh, not wanting to draw the attention of her coworkers. "Ship of Ghouls Costume Ball" read the flyer.

"Is this the party at our hotel?" she whispered.

"It's one of them," Bobby whispered back, then gave her a sly grin.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Alex wondered. She glanced at the clock. "Forty-five minutes and we're outta here."

Bobby smiled. He was happy to know that she was counting the minutes. God knew he was, too.

X X X

"You getting hungry?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, a little. You know any places up here?"

It was almost 4:00 p.m. and they had recently crossed the State line into Rhode Island.

"If you just want a snack. There's a great hotdog joint off the next exit," Bobby answered.

Alex scrunched her nose and shot Bobby a look. "I don't think Rosalie ate hotdogs," she smirked with sarcasm.

Bobby chuckled. "It's just a snack. Don't worry –tonight, Rosalie will be eating lobster."

"That's more like it," she sassed him.

"It's um, it's nice to see you're getting into the role though."

"This exit?" she asked. _Oh my God, he __does__ expect us to act like our characters_. _I wonder how far he's gonna take that?_

"Yeah. Get off here and make a right at the bottom."

X X X

As they walked up the sidewalk to the storefront restaurant, Alex read the sign. "I hadda drive to Rhode Island to get a "New York System" hot dog.

He held open the door and the wonderful aroma of meat sauce, onions and french-fry grease wafted past them.

"Not just hot dogs," Bobby corrected. "The best hot dogs –'cept here they're ween-ahs or gagg-ahs."

The burly but friendly looking man behind the counter stood ready to take their order.

"How many you want?"

"One," Alex answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"They're not that big. They're just good. You can handle two," Bobby bent to whisper in her ear.

"Okay," she said.

"Gimme five, all the way, and an order of fries and uh, a coke and a diet coke."

"Cheese on the fries?" the man asked.

Alex shook her head 'no.' "You do want that dress to fit, don't you?" she teased.

"No cheese, thanks," Bobby answered.

Bobby paid and they chose a nearby table. When the man called that their order was ready, Bobby picked up the tray from the counter and reclaimed his seat. He watched and waited for Alex's reaction as she took her first bite.

"Mmmm, this sauce is great," she mumbled while chewing. "I don't know if the onions are a good idea, though" she said. _How can I have onion breath the first time he kisses me?_

Bobby leaned over the table and whispered, "Onions can't hurt us. Only garlic is harmful to vampires."

Alex smiled and took a sip of her soda. "Slipping into character already, are we?" she teased.

"The sooner the better," Bobby nodded, as he polished off his second dog.

X X X

When they left the restaurant, Bobby took over the driving duty. It was beginning to get dark, but Alex decided to use whatever daylight remained to do some more reading, so she grabbed her book from the back seat and settled in.

Bobby turned down the volume on the stereo so that Alex could concentrate on her reading. When he noticed it was now becoming too dark to read, he finally spoke. "I have a mini-reading light in my bag. Do you want to stop and get it out?

"No, that's okay," Alex said, closing the book.

She looked out the window but saw nothing but the sillohuette of trees against the darkened sky.

"So, what part are you up to?" Bobby asked.

"She's traveling from Paris to Versailles with that Pierre guy –the composer."

"Ah," Bobby said as he recalled the scene.

"She doesn't seem very happy with him," Alex stated her interpretation.

"I don't want to give anything away and ruin it for you," Bobby said with a quick sideways glance. "The next chapter is the important one. When they get to Versailles."

"Why, what happens?" Alex asked, ignoring his vow not to spoil.

"I told you I don't want to ruin it for you," Bobby chuckled.

"Well, you don't have to tell me everything. Just tell me why you think it's so important," Alex persisted.

Bobby let out a huff as he relinquished. "It's the flashback scene. The story goes into retrospect –ab-about Rosalie and Robert and wh-why they…well, you'll have to read it for yourself." Bobby smiled in the darkness as he drove, knowing that his answer would frustrate her.

"You're a rat," Alex pouted.

X X X

A pretty young woman greeted Bobby and Alex at the front desk of the hotel.

"Checking in?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," Bobby nodded. "Goren. Robert."

Bobby watched as the woman typed his name; the light from the computer screen illuminated her face. Alex stood at his side, looking around and admiring the décor of the lobby.

Bobby's stomach knotted when he saw the woman's smile fade into a frown. She looked up apologetically at Bobby and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Goren. I'll be just a moment –I need to get Mr. Conroy, the Manager."

Bobby and Alex traded a worried look.

"What's the problem?" Alex asked. _Aarrgh! If something happens to spoil this weekend I'm gonna die._

"I –I don't know," Bobby replied, not bothering to try to mask the concern in his voice. _If this guy tells me I don't have a reservation I'm gonna jump over the counter and strangle him._

A refined-looking gentleman (in a very expensive suit, Bobby noticed) walked towards the reception counter with the woman following close behind.

"Mr. Goren," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Donald Conroy, the Hotel Manager."

"Nice to meet you," Bobby responded. "Is there a problem with my reservation?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"As you can imagine, Mr. Goren, we're quite busy this time of year. Apparently, one of our young staff forgot to key in your request for a room with two double beds," the man explained apologetically. "It seems you've been booked into the Nathaniel Hawthorne Suite with, um, with one king-sized bed. I hope it doesn't present a problem."

Mr. Conroy watched as Bobby glanced at Alex.

"Is that all?" Alex exclaimed. "We were afraid you were going to tell us you didn't have our reservation at all, weren't we, honey?" Alex cooed as she looped her arm through Bobby's.

"Oh, thank Heaven no," Conroy answered. "That would have been disastrous."

"Yes, it would have. We've been so looking forward to this weekend," Alex said.

"So, everything's all right then?" the woman asked. "I can go ahead and check you in."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Bobby smiled with a nod, while in the background he could hear Alex going on to Mr. Conroy:

_My husband is such a restless sleeper –tossing and turning all the time. The poor thing feels so guilty disturbing my sleep –we have separate beds at home but I suppose I can put up with him for just these two nights. . ."_

Her act immediately put Bobby at ease. It was just like being on an undercover assignment at work –how quickly and chameleon like she slid into her role.

X X X

Mr. Conroy summoned the bellhop to escort Bobby and Alex to their room. As they rode up the elevator for the fifth floor, Bobby and Alex exchanged a quick glance. He rolled his eyes skyward and thought: _It's gonna be hard enough keeping my hands to myself when I see her in that damned dress. How the hell am I gonna resist when she's in bed—right next to me_. He moaned a silent, _Thanks a lot. _

Alex faced forward in the elevator, hoping Bobby wasn't noticing the smile that she was fighting to control. Her eyes look towards the Heavens as she silently, gleefully praised: _Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! This is better than I hoped for._

The elevator doors opened and they followed the bellhop, who made a right turn and headed down the lavish corridor. Straight ahead were double doors bearing oval brass signs: The Nathaniel Hawthorne Suite – Room 501.

Alex smiled up at Bobby.

_I thought she'd be angry. Why is she smiling_?

Alex knew why she was smiling. It was because everything she'd ever dreamed of saying to Bobby and doing with Bobby was going to become a reality. And it was all going to happen right beyond those doors.

End Chapt. 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Checked In and Checking Out**

The bellhop unlocked and opened the door, then stepped aside to let Alex and Bobby into the room. He followed right behind and set their overnight bags on the floor, then opened the closet door and hung their garment bags away.

Alex had already begun wandering around the suite, appreciating the décor. In the background she overheard the bellhop talking to Bobby: _The hotel's restaurant serves until 11:00 p.m. The bar is open until 2:00 a.m., and it serves light snacks. If there's anything else we can do for you, just dial 100 on your phone. Enjoy your stay._

Bobby handed the bellhop a ten and watched as the young man left he suite, closing the door behind him.

"It's beautiful," Alex called from the other side of the room. _Even better than the pictures of the room I saw on line_. The room was spacious, yet felt cozy. There was crown molding throughout; rich-looking moray wallpaper in the palest of pinks; a fireplace with reading area; beautiful antique tables, with a matching women's dressing table and a mirror and a huge men's armoire. The drapery fabric and upholstery were patterned in deep, rich burgundy, gold and green. And right in the middle, that king-sized four-post bed.

Bobby walked around the room comparing it to the photos that he, too, had seen on line. Alex was correct –it was beautiful. Stepping inside was like taking a trip back in time. And being upgraded to this suite –the best in the hotel –maybe the whole town—because of the hotel's error was turning out to be added bonus, in more ways than one.

This time, Alex called from the bathroom. "Oh, look at this tub—and this tile. I'm gonna bring a glass of wine in here tonight and soak in this tub for an hour!" she exclaimed.

_Just what I needed_, Bobby groaned to himself. _Images of naked, wet, sudsy Alex soaking in a tub._

"Well, are you coming?" Alex called impatiently.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah," Bobby stammered and walked towards the bathroom to join her. He stood in the doorway, surveying the room. "Its –pretty," he nodded.

"So, what now?" Alex asked.

"Now? Um."

"Well, it's only 7:30. Why don't we go walk around town –see what we can see tonight?"

"Okay. I'm sure we can find someplace nice for dinner."

Alex squeezed by Bobby in the doorway, gently patting his side as she passed by. "I'm just gonna grab my toiletries –I wanna brush my teeth before we head out."

"I think I'll do the same," Bobby agreed, as he walked to retrieve his overnight bag. "Those dogs are great, but they kinda stay with ya," he joked.

X X X

Bobby and Alex strolled for more than an hour. Salem was buzzing with activity –the excitement of Halloween weekend had overtaken the town. They walked and talked about everything –from the history of the witch trials to the architecture –and stopped into many of the small shops that caught their interest along the way.

"Are you warm enough?" Bobby asked. "It's pretty chilly tonight."

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded. Her jacket was keeping her warm, but her hands were getting cold, she didn't want to admit.

"Your hands are probably cold, here, let me…" Bobby said as he reached and took the assortment of small shopping bags that Alex was carrying. Bobby held the bags in his left hand and, to Alex's surprise, reached for her hand to hold and keep warm.

"Put your other hand in your pocket –now you'll be warmer," Bobby said.

Alex shook her hand –the one Bobby was holding. "I could put this one in my pocket, too."

"If you want to," Bobby nonchalantly said, calling her bluff. "But it's more fun this way," he said with small chuckle, then looked down and smiled at her.

She smiled up at him but remained silent --only because that admission by him had just left her speechless.

"Hey, Ea-Eames," Bobby stammered.

"That's Rosalie, to you, now that we're here," Alex teased.

Bobby chuckled again, then continued. "Th-thanks –for coming."

"Well thanks for inviting me. I'm having a great time."

"You hungry yet?"

"I am, believe it or not," she grudgingly admitted. "I thought those two hotdogs and fries would last. . ."

"I told you they were small," Bobby reminded her. "Besides, that was almost five hours ago."

"Yeah. I suppose all this walking and fresh sea air doesn't help," Alex said.

"There's a place a couple of blocks from here. It's supposed to be haunted."

"Everything here is haunted, isn't it?" Alex said with her usual sarcasm.

Bobby chuckled. "I guess it is." He squeezed her hand and stepped closer, closing the distance between them as they strolled to the Lyceum Bar and Grill.

X X X

Once back at their hotel room, Bobby placed their purchases on the table by the fireplace, between the reading chairs.

Alex, who was hanging her jacket in the closet, teased him from across the room. "I can't believe you wouldn't eat the broccoli rabe that came with your dinner."

"It was **garlic** broccoli rabe," Bobby corrected her in a chastising tone. "We vampires have gotta watch our diets carefully, you know. These mortals are always trying to get us –slipping hidden garlic into our food," he smiled. He loved teasing her.

Alex shook her head and smiled. "You getting changed for bed?" she asked.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm gonna run a bath –just in case you need to use the bathroom," Alex said.

"Oh, um, thanks, yeah," Bobby almost blushed. He grabbed his bedtime attire from his suitcase and headed for the bathroom to change.

Alex rummaged through her luggage, selecting which pj's she wanted to wear. She couldn't help overhearing Bobby in the bathroom from behind the closed door: using the toilet, flushing, running water, brushing his teeth again. She couldn't help smiling.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she turned and almost laughed at his choice of bedtime attire: his heavy, dark blue NYPD sweatshirt and pants.

Bobby caught the expression on her face –her raised eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" he said, looking down at himself self-consciously.

"Aren't you gonna be a little too hot in those? It's pretty warm in here already," Alex answered.

"I um, I—I figured we could open the window," Bobby explained nervously.

"What? And let the vampire bats in!" Alex teased.

Bobby laughed. He could take her teasing. In fact, he loved it. _God, I love her. She makes me laugh. She makes me so happy."_

Alex smiled and headed for the bathroom. Just before she closed the door, Bobby called to her.

"Eam- Alex. Don't lock the door, okay?"

Alex poked her head out the door. "Okay. Why?"

"I don't want you to fall asleep in the tub and drown," he answered, totally seriously. "If you're not out in a little while, I'm gonna knock, okay?"

"Okay," Alex smiled, then closed the door. _I guess he doesn't think I take baths at home when I'm alone_, she chuckled to herself.

X X X

The heat of the room had gotten to be too much for Bobby and, by the time Alex was finished with her bath, he had stripped out of his sweat suit, leaving it in a pile beside the bed, and was down to his usual bedtime attire: his boxers.

When Alex exited the bedroom, the first thing she noticed was the little heap of midnight blue next to the bed. "Told ya!" she snarked. _Oh my God. He's in just his underclothes. Could this day get any better?_

Bobby ignored her comment. "I was just about to check on you."

She rolled her eyes, but Bobby didn't see, because she was heading towards the closet to get a laundry bag for her dirty clothes.

"I'm gonna go to sleep –now that I know you haven't drowned," Bobby said.

As he reached to turn out the lamp next to his side of the bed, Alex saw: He was naked from the waist up_. No undershirt! Yum. Mmmmmm, check him out! Look at those shoulders…that strong, wide back._ She got a quick glimpse of his broad, muscular chest –and its dusting of soft-looking brown hair, as Bobby turned and quickly tucked himself back under the sheet. She felt herself flush as her heartbeat quickened.

"Will it bother you if I read a while?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," Bobby replied. _Thank God she wants to read a while. Hopefully I'll fall asleep before she gets into bed so I won't have to lay here and think about her lying next to me. I wonder what she's got on under that robe. I wonder if she's mad that I took off my sweats … okay, just stop, Bobby. Just stop and close your eyes and go to sleep._

A second later, Bobby felt the other side of the bed depress as Alex climbed in. "I'll use your little reading light if this lamp bothers you," she offered.

"It's okay." _It's not the __lamp__ that's distracting me. I thought she'd read over in the chair by the fireplace. I didn't think she was gonna read here in bed. _

"I just have to get to that next chapter, when Rosalie gets to Versailles, okay?"

"It's fine, Alex. Good night."

"G'night, Bobby. And thanks for everything today."

"You're welcome," he answered softly. He forced his eyes closed and laid there, willing himself to sleep as he listened to the rustle of pages as Alex read.

X X X

"Alex straightened herself against the pillows. _Okay, here we go. Finally. The chapter I've been waiting for. Here's more of Bobby's underlining._

_X X X_

_Chapter 19_

_. . .and as Rosalie walked in the darkness over the rolling hillside towards the cemetery, the Devil once again revealed himself to her. _

"_Sweet Rosalie. You've had your fill tonight? Quenched your bloodlust?" he sneered._

_She turned, startled by the voice in the blackness of night. "I have no choice. It is the existence to which you've condemned me."_

_The Devil laughed heartily. "It is __you__ who chose this life for yourself. In refusing me, you made your choice."_

"_This is not life!" she hissed defiantly. "This torture of eternal damnation is more than any soul should ever need bear!"_

_The Devil neared her, circling her, bending to whisper in her ear. The foul stench of his breath –-the odor of flame, burnt flesh and sin wafted from his mouth past her nostrils and encircled her head. "__The suffering of your damnation has not yet **begun**."_

_He grabbed her elbow and pulled her down the hillside to the muddy road, behind the cover of a gnarled, dead tree. They listened to the beat of hooves as a carriage approached. _

_The Devil continued hissing his ranting threat, gripping her arm tightly. "At tomorrow's full moon, you will do my bidding."_

_Rosalie's head twisted as she looked up into the hideous face of her tormentor. Her eyes reflected her disgust and fear. "I will not do your bidding!" she dared to protest._

"_You have roamed this earth for a century and two score, neither belonging to its humanity nor to the spirits that lie hereafter. You have feasted on the blood of earth's inhabitants, using mankind to quench your bloodlust –__and__ your physical lust. You are the worst kind of whore!"_

_Rosalie twisted her body, trying to free her arm from his grasp, but her efforts were futile._

_The pounding of the hooves grew closer. _

"_Do you hear that? Your lover approaches," the Devil spat, wearing an evil grin._

_Rosalie shook her head, 'no.'_

"_Poor creature. You don't even realize the import of your next victim, do you?"_

_Rosalie stared into is burning, hate-filled eyes._

"_You will love this man as you have no other. Your love for him will be a million times beyond that which you've __ever__ known—far beyond your comprehension. Your entire being will crave him until you ache–heart, mind and body. And if you still __**had**__ a soul, that would crave him, too. But, alas, poor Rosalie, you do not. I became the owner of that long ago."_

_She writhed again, trying to pull away, but he only gripped her tighter._

"_And this man that you shall so love will __never__ be yours," the Devil hissed. "For this man," he continued, "His soul will belong to me. You may feast on his flesh and blood for eternity—use him up like you have the others, but he will __never belong__ to you."_

"_Why do you care so now? You've never cared about __any__ of the others!" she seethed._

"_Because this one __is__ special. The blood that you drink at tomorrow's full moon will be that of your six-hundred and sixty-sixth victim; his flesh will burn when you drink from his neck and he will be forever branded with my mark –it will burned onto him –into the muscle and flesh over his heart –and he will do my bidding for eternity."_

_Rosalie struggled against the Devil's grip, shaking her head 'no', but it was to no avail._

_The carriage was in sight. The hooves pounded ever louder against the dirt and mud._

"_Take sight, sweet Rosalie. Robert approaches."_

X X X

Alex snapped the book closed. Her heart was racing, her breath coming in short gasps.

She glanced over at Bobby's sleeping form and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm herself. She was half tempted to pull the sheet back and check his chest for marks.

She quietly turned and placed the book on the night table, then switched off the lamp. Snuggling back against the pillows, her eyes strained as she adjusted to the darkness as she once again sought out Bobby's form lying beside her.

Daringly, she subtly shifted a few inches towards him until her arm and side were saddled up against his back. She felt his warmth radiating into her, soothing her.

She felt herself growing calmer as sleep approached. She had one last thought before sleep overtook her.

_Screw you, Devil. He __will__ be mine._

Enc. Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampires In Love**

Alex whimpered in her sleep – _Must be having a bad dream_, Bobby presumed.

Groggy, but reflexively feeling an overwhelming desire to protect and comfort, he turned towards Alex and took her in his arms. She instantly settled into his embrace and nuzzled her cheek against his chest with a small murmur of contentment as she drifted back to sleep.

They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Bobby was the first to awaken on Saturday morning. He gingerly extracted himself from the bed and quickly scooped up his discarded sweats from the floor, holding them in front of his body to hide his morning erection. He stood at the bedside –just for a moment, looking down at her sleeping form. He smiled and padded off to the bathroom.

The sounds of toilet flushing and shower water running woke Alex from her slumber. Groaning as she stretched her body from head to toe, the first thing to enter her conscious mind was the vague memory of snuggling with Bobby –spending the night cuddled against his warmth and strength. She smiled when she looked to her right –the spot where Bobby had been sleeping—and found herself wishing that she had woken up earlier while he was still there. _Maybe then I would've made my move?_

X X X

After both of them were showered and dressed, they decided to have breakfast and do some more shopping and sightseeing around the town. Bobby treated her to lunch, as well, at a rustic seafood restaurant near the water's edge. Like the night before, they often found themselves strolling hand in hand. Their conversation flowed easily. Each one thought about –without the other knowing—how natural and comfortable it all felt.

Eventually, dusk fell. The moon was golden and full; leaves and acorns crunched underfoot as natives and tourists alike scurried from store to store, picking up last-minute items in preparation for whatever Halloween party they were attending. As the evening wore on, the humans on the sidewalks were replaced by ghouls and monsters –characters and creatures of all types.

"We'd better head back to our room," Bobby said. "The costume ball starts at eight."

"It's almost seven now," Alex exclaimed. "I'm gonna need more than an hour to get ready."

Bobby chuckled. "I figured that."

Alex playfully punched his upper arm.

"It's okay. We don't have to be there exactly at eight."

Once back at the room, each of them showered, with Bobby taking his turn first. While it was Alex's turn in the bathroom, Bobby dressed in his costume then sat at the desk to write Alex a note.

Alex emerged from the bathroom with her hair and body wrapped in fluffy white towels. "I'll try to hurry," she said to no one, then spotted the note on the desk:

_Dearest Rosalie, I have taken my leave and patiently await you at the pub. Eternally yours, Robert_.

Alex held the card, smiling as she re-read it. _I guess he's in character already. I can't wait to see him._

X X X

Downstairs at the Tavern Bar and Grill, Bobby was waiting –but not so patiently. At first, he felt conspicuous –even ridiculous, as he walked through the lobby to the bar. He finally relaxed as more and more costumed guests arrived and he began blending in, rather than sticking out.

He was working on his second glass of Glenlivit as he sat at the bar, checking out the costumes of the other patrons. While making small talk with the bartender, Bobby noticed the man suddenly do a double-take, then stare towards the doorway. Bobby swiveled his stool to find out what had captivated the man's attention.

As Alex made her entrance, her beauty left Bobby breathless.

Bobby quickly dismounted the barstool and stepped towards her. He couldn't contain his smile –which eerily revealed fangs—and his eyes sparkled in appreciation.

"You look positively beautiful," he softly said to her, then bent to kiss her cheek.

Her dress was exactly as the book described –with each tear, tatter and burn telling the story of her life; its journeys and hardships. Alex's hair was upswept, held in place with crystal-adorned combs at the back, while thin, spiral ringlets framed her face. The dress' décolletage perfectly displayed the creamy, ivory flesh of her full bosom and the cinched bodice accented her tiny waist before giving way to the satin that flowed from hip to floor.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Alex smiled, as she admired Bobby's costume.

He stood tall, looking muscular and trim in a vintage black tuxedo with a ruffled ascot. As in the story, his crisp white shirt bore bloodstains on the collar beneath the spot where fang-punctures marred his neck. A black cloak was draped over the back of his chair and, off to the side of the bar where Bobby had been sitting, she noticed his white gloves, top hat and walking cane set aside.

Bobby smiled.

"Your fangs look great, too. Look, check mine out," she grinned so Bobby could see.

Bobby chuckled. He then extended his elbow and escorted her back to the bar, where he offered her a drink. They sat and talked, enjoying their drinks and each other's company, while the commotion around them in the tavern grew more boisterous.

"Can I get you another?" Bobby offered upon noticing Alex's empty glass.

"Oh, no, thank you. You wanna head over to the ballroom?"

"Sure," Bobby nodded, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

X X X

The ballroom was full of creepy Halloween decorations and props; monsters and grotesque creatures inhabited the tables and dance floor. Bobby and Alex mingled and chatted with the others who were assigned to their dinner table. They ate, drank and danced the night away –even won third place in the costume contest and, before they knew it, the ball was over at the stroke of midnight.

"I had so much fun tonight!" Alex beamed. "Thank for everything –really, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I had a great time too."

They walked arm in arm from the ballroom along with all the other ghouls who were spilling back into the lobby. Some headed for the elevators, some for the front door.

"I felt so pretty in this dress tonight. I'm kinda' sad the party's over already. I don't want to take it off," Alex confided, a little embarrassed.

"It's only just past midnight. We don't have to go back upstairs –let's go for a walk around town," Bobby suggested.

"Okay," Alex quickly agreed. _Any chance to walk around town holding your hand is fine by me._

As soon as they left the hotel's lobby, Bobby wrapped his cloak around Alex's shoulders, staving off the chilly night air.

"Thank you," Alex said with an appreciative smile. "Won't you be too cold now?"

"Nah, I'm all right," Bobby answered.

Automatically, as if now second nature, they reached for one another's hands and began walking. Ultimately, they ended up back by the water, close to where they'd eaten lunch.

"The air smells so good here," Alex said as she stepped towards the railing overlooking the rocky shoreline and lapping waves.

"Mmmm," Bobby agreed, as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Something else smells pretty good here, too," he whispered flirtatiously, bent to her ear.

Goose bumps sped down her neck, arm and leg –having nothing to do with the cool night temperature.

Bobby sensed her small shudder and squeezed tighter, sealing in more warmth from the cloak and his own body heat.

"Look at that moon," Alex sighed, leaning back into him.

"The sunrises here are just as beautiful," Bobby said.

"We can't stay up 'til sunrise," Alex reminded him. "We have to get back to our coffins," she teased, carrying on the vampire charade.

Bobby chuckled and she felt his chest rise and fall against her back.

"Speaking of coffins," Alex dared, not sure if she should broach the subject. "What about Rosalie and Robert and their little tryst in that sex box?"

"What about it?" Bobby asked in return –only because he wasn't sure what else to say.

"You're the one who underlined it in the book," Alex reminded him playfully.

"Oh, I always do that when I find a part I like," Bobby said, trying to explain it away.

"Uh-huh," Alex said with a _'yeah, right'_ tone to her voice.

Impulsively, Bobby bent towards her ear –taking advantage of her upswept hairstyle, and placed a small kiss on her earlobe. "Ahhh, I don't know," he whispered. "The whole idea of sad, lonely vampires having sad, loveless vampire sex in a dark little box. . .it's not so appealing," his voice trailed off as he became lost in thought.

Alex took a step forward, breaking from his embrace, and turned to face him. She grabbed the edges of the cloak and put her arms around Bobby's sides, sharing the wool's warmth and shelter against the breeze.

She looked up at him, admiring how the moonlight reflected in his eyes and made shadows on his face, as it followed the hollow of his cheek to his jaw line. "Well, were are we vampires supposed to have sex?" Alex teased.

Bobby's chest rose and fell as he breathed a sigh. He raised his hand and, gently, with two fingertips, traced her cheek, then let his thumb brush against her bottom lip. "I know a place with a really comfortable four-post bed."

X X X

Once back at the room, they shed their disguises of the cursed and tortured Robert and Rosalie. And for the very first time, Bobby and Alex made beautiful, passionate love to each other.

As they laid in the darkness afterward amidst tangled sheets, Bobby placed one last 'good night' kiss upon her head. "You're the most wonderful treat I've ever gotten," Bobby whispered into her hair.

"Happy Halloween, Bobby" Alex smiled and mumbled contentedly into his chest. Her lips brushed against soft flesh and hair as she placed a kiss over his heart.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

THE END.

"Happy Halloween Everyone!"


End file.
